


Szałwia

by Arianrod, KOZprojects



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Mity celtyckie, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Scarborough Fair, Scotland, Szkocja, audiofik, dramatic reading, podfik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianrod/pseuds/Arianrod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOZprojects/pseuds/KOZprojects
Summary: Hermiona i Luna jakiś czas po ukończeniu Hogwartu trafiają do Lindean, szkockiego miasteczka na skraju bardzo szczególnego lasu. A każde miasteczko ma swojego wariata...





	Szałwia

**Author's Note:**

> Słuchowisko - baśń dla dorosłych z nutą legend celtyckich. Niekompatybilna z epilogiem, bo pisana przed wydaniem siódmego tomu.
> 
> Mottem tekstu jest średniowieczna angielska ballada "Scarborough Fair", polecamy przesłuchać np.  
> [TĘ WERSJĘ](https://youtu.be/D7YDOhz7jxo).  
>  
> 
> _Are you going to Scarborough Fair_  
>  _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_  
>  _Remember me to one who lives there_  
>  _She once was a true love of mine._
> 
> _Tell her to make me a cambric shirt_  
>  _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_  
>  _Without no seams nor needle work_  
>  _Then she'll be a true love of mine._  
> 
> _Tell her to find me an acre of land_  
>  _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_  
>  _Between the salt water and the sea strands_  
>  _Then she'll be a true love of mine._
> 
> _Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather_  
>  _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_  
>  _And bind it all in a bunch of heather_  
>  _Then she'll be a true love of mine_

Autor: Arianrod (http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=4381)

Czytane przez: Klub Obrońców Ziemi i (licznych) przyjaciół

Czas trwania: 34:21

Do ściągnięcia: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CjMk78yVKbnkLPj91tYc16QD2GQ9obkf)

**Author's Note:**

> ["Scarborough Fair" na fletni pana wykorzystana za zgodą twórcy w podkładzie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wzQzlUCouI)


End file.
